


Life as it should be

by Inheat13



Series: Handsome barmen Alex [1]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Body Modification, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Conditioning, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Drug Use, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Face Slapping, Feminization, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Humiliation, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Small Penis, Sounding, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Urethral Play, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inheat13/pseuds/Inheat13
Summary: Handsome barmen Alex has an obsession , and a plan to get it.
Relationships: Alex Alvarez/Finn, Alex Alvarez/Seth (Misfits)
Series: Handsome barmen Alex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. My Obsession

My name is Alex , the handsome bar man, I’ve seen some weird shit. More than the average bar owner / bar tender . There was a weird storm, that basically granted wishes / hidden desires at the time that it struck. My life at the time was pretty great so I had no deep seeded wishes. What I did later have was a punctured lung requiring a transplant . My transplant gave me the ability to fuck the powers out of people. As an enterprising individual I would have made a business out of it (fucking people out of kindness doesn’t pay any bills), but the gang wanted to try on being super heroes for a bit, and the window for charging for the service closed. 

As time progressed I realized that I was beginning to like dicking down the dudes with powers as much as the girls with powers., maybe even more . It drove me crazy when they orgasmed with me as I took their powers my orgasm felt like it lasted forever, and the euphoric feeling of simultaneously taking their powers was an addicting high. Unfortunately the number of people (males in particular) looking for my services was beginning to drop,too low for my tastes. I needed more of my powered anal orgasms. There was one ass I couldn’t get out of my head, the second power I ever took, and the first male ass I ever fucked. Finn.

Every time Finn opened his little mouth , looked at me , smirked, I thought of that fuck, how conflicted I was the whole time during the orgasm . It was the first time since my first time that I fought my own orgasm as it was happening. I hated feeling conflicted over my body’s pleasure, and I hated Finn more for making me experience it. Then , on top of that he furthered the humiliation by stating -accurately- that I had enjoyed fucking him, in front of Jess. I wanted him to feel how I felt during that unwanted pleasure, I wanted to feel him feeling it.

But all of my desires ,to humiliate Finn during an orgasm, loving gay sex with power removal, and reliving that first Finn fuck got mixed up in my head , and became one fantasy. 

A fantasy where I take Finn’s ass and power over and over ,again relishing in his humiliation . Hearing his conflicted thoughts as I pound his ass, and he likes it .All of the ways I could, make him take my dick, and the many ways he would be forced to enjoy me taking that ass. Making it my ass, over and over , this fantasy played in a loop in my mind. It got to be a bit of an obsession . Eventually it got to the point where the only way I could be in the same room as Finn was to drain my balls beforehand . 

I had to do something about this , I have never been the type to wank off furiously , not even in puberty and the fact that someone like Finn was the reason why was driving me up the wall . Luckily I had a plan that I could start putting in place tonight. 

I look down the bar towards Rudy and the gang , I need to be quick about pulling him aside I can already feel my dick stirring just from glimpses of Finn.  
‘Hey Rudy d’you still have contact with that guy who can take powers?’  
‘If I did would it get me a free pint?’. I top off his mug , and wait for Rudy to start up talking again.  
‘I have his flat address here’ he starts fiddling with his phone ‘there just sent it to you’ said with a grin like he just accomplished something impressive. 

I feel the buzz of my phone in my front pocket, and send Rudy a smile, and thanks. Rudy being his usual self went on to tell me just about everything he knew about Seth, and every adventure they had been on .Looking further down the bar to Finn , I take a deep breath in as I feel my cock hardening and my balls tingling., I force myself to focus back in on Rudy. Soon my fantasy will be my daily reality and then some, if everything goes according to plan.

I ducked out of my shift at the bar early , I had to go to my flat above the bar to relieve myself. I only just closed the door , before I had my cock in hands. With the barest amount of spit I began to fuck my fist frantically leveraging my hips against the door. With images of my cock in Finn his mouth , his ass, and him not quite sure if he enjoyed it there - playing across the back of my eyelids . I reached my other hand down to play with my balls while I tightened my fist , until I reached a hollow orgasm. Sweaty and spent , I lean back against the door catching my breath, and regretting the mess I would later have to clean off the floor. 

A smile pops on my face as I make my way to the shower knowing that , that session with my hand will be the last .


	2. Phase One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first phase in actualizing his desired reality, begins.

The next day I find myself knocking on an unremarkable door insistently trying to convey urgency. The door opens after about 3 minutes . 

‘Hey I’m looking for Seth’  
‘Yea , whose askin?’  
‘My name is Alex, I need your help. I heard you can deal powers . 

‘Look I can’t help you, thats not who I am anymore .’ Seth sized him up and then asked ‘How did you find out about me?’  
I give him a rueful smirk ‘I think we have a mutual friend .... Rudy’. 

‘You know Rudy?’ Seth sighs, and his body language softens. ‘Look I’ll hear you out , but I make no promises’ .

‘If I’m going to be pitching you at least let me give you some free booze, I’ve got a bar not too far from here, and honestly this story is a little easier to tell with some liquid courage.’ We meet up at my bar that night after I closed early . I pop open two beers and slide into the booth across from him giving him a beer. 

I make up some story about a sister whose life has been practically destroyed by this crazy ex with powers. How the police aren’t an option , and we have no one else in our lives who would give a single fuck about her. But I had found a way to fix everything, and all I needed was a few powers to give her the best chance at a good life. Or something like that I don’t really remember the details of it I just tried to hit as many of the same notes as the stories Rudy had told me at the bar. 

’I don’t just want to use you , I think I could help you too. I have the power to take away the power of others .I can offer you a real retirement. Two transfers and I can take your powers away, no more dealing, no more temptation they will just be gone’. 

‘Please you are literally my only hope man’ . I tilt my head at an angle with as earnest a look as I can muster , and hope its enough to rope him in. Here’s hoping that everything I know about him through Rudy is correct, I can’t believe any part my plan relied so heavily on that twat, but here we are. 

Seth looks down at his beer in thought. ‘Alright I’ll help you, and then you can help me’. He ends the statement with a smile and puts his hand out for a shake. I shake his hand with toothy smile . 

It worked! No need to resort to plan B( gratuitous amounts of violence). 

I motion for him to follow me to the storage room. I open the door, gesture to two prone , and bound figures by the back wall. Two unremarkable looking middle aged men , in expensive suits . Seth makes a face , when he notices the tight bindings on their wrists and feet, whatever was going through his head he takes in a deep breath and pauses mid-step. I let out a breath I wasn’t aware I was holding when he started to walk further into the room. The exhilaration of a plan coming together started this low thrumming sensation through me, that coupled with the fact I was about to have another power fueled orgasm had me giddy. 

Seth kneeled beside the first body grabbed their bound hands and I saw a flash of white light, he shuffled over then repeated the steps over the second body . Seth turns to face me ‘Give me your hands’. I place my hands on top of his open palms, I feel a warm sensation come over my chest and a bright flash of light . I basked in the sensation for a a moment and then I got to work using my new powers . 

The two prone bodies on the floor were two blokes I had tracked down over the last several months , and captured over the weekend . A formerly shite plastic surgeon who after the storm could perform any surgery/ modification you could think up . The other a psychiatrist with the ability to ‘save’ any patient without prescribing a single pill after the storm hit. Both charging out the ass for their services .An email saying I was onto them and would expose them unless they came to the bar with 50,000 pounds sent them running into my trap. I ran this scam on the surgeon Saturday , then the psychiatrist on Sunday , I ended the weekend with them both trussed up in the room , and me 100,000 pounds richer .

I began modifying my own body. I increased my muscle mass, height by about seven centimeters , and bone density . Once that was done, I smiled down at a confused looking Seth , and cold cocked him. I let him drop to the floor hard.

In my flat above the bar Seth is laying face down on my mattress , his hands are each bound by one end of a rope that crosses under the bed frame, and he is gagged with two of my socks and some duct tape. Looking down at Seth’s unconscious body , a thought struck me. I could fuck him with whatever cock I wanted to have , and while I loved my cock there was always room for improvement. I held my erection in my hand and concentrated on my erection being 14 cm in girth I felt it grow in my hands and smiled. I then thought about my erection being 23 cm long , I felt the head tap my navel and I couldn’t help my triumphant laugh . Now I was ready for my mid-phase reward. 

I straddle Seth and strip his pants and boxers off him. Pulling his cheeks apart I spit right on his arsehole , and aim my cock at his tight hole. The pressure around my new cock head is intense, with the wider head and length everything feels different. Loving the new sensations I do not ease myself in , I thrust in to the hilt in one . I grind into him enjoying the feeling of almost too much pressure around my cock. I get to thrusting increasing my speed as I become aware that Seth is coming back around due to the pain of being raped. 

He starts to groan , and move his head. As I focus on him I can feel his thoughts beginning to become coherent and feel the moment he becomes aware of what it is that is causing him so much pain in his ass. I place my mouth by his ear ‘See .. the thing I didn’t... (panting)... mention was that ....I had to ...fuck your powers ...out of you’

He starts to scream and flail , with the gag it comes through muffled , realizing this he begins thrashing around even more frenetically. Making it a real struggle to stay inside of him while thrusting. He manges to gets his legs under him and starts bucking away from my dick , so I move my arms one around his neck and the other around his chest to keep him under me. He continues to struggle, and I slip out of him while thrusting, and I get pissed, no one denies me my powered orgasms. Seeing red I shove his head down on the mattress, and keep it there with a stiff arm. I line up my cock , and slam all the way back in . All I could think was I wanted a dick that he couldn’t buck out, and then I felt the base of my cock increase in size. Unfortunately this limited me to only shallow thrusts , but now I could fuck my way to an orgasm regardless of Seth’s bucking.

The surge of heat that started in my navel signaling my impending orgasm .' You know what you are Seth , your a reward for following my destiny .’ My smile stays stuck on my face as I am blinded by white light and taken over by the best orgasm of my life, I keep fucking into Seth to stay on my high. Once I finish I realize that Seth is once again unconscious .I only wish I had heard more of his thoughts while fucking him, and that I had tied his legs.

As I come down from my power suffused orgasm still inside him , I look down at Seth with one thought, it’s time to start practicing.


	3. Morgan 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New life , new roles for everyone curtesy of Alex.

I stripped Seth down entirely and observed my new canvas . He had a decent cock and set of balls . He was a little hairier than I wanted broader and taller than I liked . Shaking my head ‘Focus , its not all about preference I have to  
turn Seth unrecognizable, down to his fingerprints, and teeth’.

If I had to pick a word for the look I was going for with Seth 2.0 it was cute, I would be fucking him for the foreseeable future and I wanted to make sure I enjoyed myself. I placed my hand on his chest and focused on making him significantly smaller around the same size as Finn (1.6m). I focused on his chest making his areolas wider , and giving him puffy nipples. I moved my hands to frame his face, the focus on giving him dark brown eyes ,strawberry blond haired kid, with plump lips , trying to remember some of the features of my favorite lays . As an afterthought I gave him a nice golden tan , pleasantly noting the differences in our complexions. 

Once finished I untie him, and set out to wake Seth up by slapping him in the face, when that doesn’t work I find myself leaning over him bringing my mouth closer to his chest . I get the urge to put my teeth to his tits bite down and pull, I do this repeatedly alternating between his nipples until I notice signs of consciousness from Seth. Then I force my self to stop , and step back from my doll. 

‘Its rough waking up out of sedation, you should take it easy’. I can’t help but be concerned about my new doll , he just looked so pure , and fragile in his new body. ‘Your a good man and if I could have picked someone else instead I would have. I needed you for this plan to work , but now I can’t let you go you’re too close to Finn, and I don’t want to kill you. So I am going to use you. I am going to make you my own personal sex doll , and I ‘m going to make sure that this new body I gave you likes it .’ I stop talking to make sure everything I’ve just said sinks in for him. 

‘ I’m a man of my word though , I took your powers, I fucked your powers out of you . ’ I smile and gesture lewdly to my semi between my legs. 

‘Fuck you’. He awkwardly lurched from his prone position on the floor with his arms outstretched. He slowly became aware that the body he was trying to wield wasn’t the one he knew. I got to watch him take stock of his new reality. I heard his thoughts turn from confused to increasingly enraged . I focused very hard on him, and pushed towards him the thought , obey Alex. I leaned back against my bedroom door ‘Come over hear to me and give me a hug ’. I smile 

He looks up at me incredulously from the floor, and then his face twists, I focus in on his thoughts. I can feel myself hardening as I see him struggling with thinking he wanted to obey me, and hearing his defeated thought “Fuck I'm actually doing it”. Once he makes his way over to me about twenty minutes later he wraps his arm around my neck , I wrap my arms around his torso and grip his ass. I slap it , squeeze and shake it fucking ecstatic that its mine, my creation, mine to take. I wanted to linger and play with my new doll , but I had a plan and it had slim margins for wasted time. So sighing I let him go , once I do he jumps away from me and scurries over to the bed. I look at Seth and make a decision. 

‘This new body I have given you , deserves its own name. Seth doesn’t suit it,.....Seth no longer exists.’ I quite like the name Morgan for my new doll . 'I will call you Morgan '. So I push the idea "your name is Morgan" into my new dolls head. ‘Do not leave this flat until I tell you’. With that I leave the room , to shower and get ready to face the doctors. 

I remove their gags and smack the doctors’ repeatedly in the face with no desire to play with them. I had my toy, and they still had a purpose. I prop both of them against the wall so they can see me as I stand against the other wall. As I make eye contact with them I concentrate on pushing the thought “Obey Alex”, over and over. I wait a few minutes before speaking ‘ My name is Alex , I don’t mean to cause you any harm, but things will be different for you from here on out the sooner you come to terms with this the easier things will be. This will go faster if you don’t talk until addressed.’ I wait to see if either of them would try to escape or struggle, I could hear the psychiatrist trying to incept a thought into my mind ‘You will let me go’. I grin this may be easy after all . 

‘You no longer have your powers, .. I do. Now what I need from you is your instruction on how to use them. This will take time, and collaboration , we will be like a team with me as your leader . But during that time we will need a home big enough for our team and away from discerning eyes . Do either of you live in an enclosed estate?’ 

The psychiatrist says no , and the surgeon says yes. I look to the surgeon ‘You will take the team to your home’ . I focused on the surgeon to ensure he would take my order. Satisfied he would do as I asked , I begin to loosen the bindings on the doctors’ . I turned to leave the room to go fetch Morgan . ’ In twenty minutes untie yourselves , and head to your cars, wait in them for further instruction.’

Outside I manhandle Morgan into the back of the surgeon’s car, feeling drained from using these new powers, and tell him to stay . I head over to the psychiatrists car and tell him ‘ Follow the surgeon’s car.’

I sit in the passenger seat of the surgeon’s car ’ Drive to your home’. 

When we arrive I order every one out the cars and hurry them along inside . In the foyer I decide its time to lay down the new law. To the surgeon ’ You will teach me everything I need to know to master your body modification powers. You will instruct me in the morning and schedule patients for me to practice with regularly during that time’ 

To the psychiatrist ’ You will teach me everything I need to know to master your mind inception powers, You will instruct me in the afternoon and schedule sessions for me to sit in on and practice regular during that time’ . 

‘Now its time for bed, I will take the master bedroom with Morgan, and you two make yourselves comfortable in a guest room. Good night’. I watched the doctors take to the stairs , and I followed Morgan up . Morgan put up a token of a struggle when I slipped my hands over his puffy nipples and kept plucking , but we were all tired and he soon gave up fighting against my superior strength and size.


	4. Morgan 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan's training

Going into this part of the plan I knew there would be a lot of trial and error, I mean I knew what felt good for my penis , but had no idea what it was that made people love it up the ass. So training a man to cum from anal , against his will was out of my wheelhouse. Over the course of training my new doll I came to several realizations gradually . I realized keeping him hungry helped to keep him docile , so I only fed him once a day like a pet , before I go about my day. I also realized that Seth was a man of particularly strong will , it would take more than just the physical to make him into Morgan, but I had time and my powers on my side . 

Day 1 -14 Sessions  
At this point my plan was basically make him come while my cock was inside his ass. So I started out just fucking while making him wank himself off. Anytime I had for him was spent inside of him trying to get his body to associate my cock with the pleasure of orgasming. This got him to cum eventually , but it was still only him cumming because of his cock, and his thoughts reflected that. He kept up a defiant front to himself, claiming any guy would cum if he tugged for long enough. And what I wanted was his complete humiliation, and ultimately his submission. So baby doll was banned from stimulating his own dick.

Day 15-30 Sessions 

During our sessions I found myself calling him baby doll , or baby , and demanding he call me Daddy . It just felt right. I’ve also tapped into a bit of a sadistic streak ( may have something to do with treating Morgan like a pet) . Any perceived infraction from Morgan is met with severe discipline. Dirty dish, punishment. Cum without permission , punishment. Think about hitting me, punishment. Forget to call me Daddy , punishment. Make my cock slip out from fighting me , punishment .My preferred method of punishment for my baby doll was spanking , it would always start with bare hands .Then depending on my mood I would move on to paddles , or crops. Ever session would take place after I had come inside my baby doll, either hole , and wouldn’t end until my baby doll was sobbing or screaming for my mercy , snot and tears dripping down his face . At the end of every session I couldn’t help but marvel at my baby’s ass round , red, and juicy. I couldn’t help but bite, and I did until both cheeks were marked with my teeth. Once I finished I would plug my baby’s hole with a vibrator , and if I was particularly pissed I would put a cock ring on after he was good and hard leaving him like that for the rest of his day. While humiliating my baby doll with punishment felt good , I still wasn’t any closer to accomplishing my goal than I was on day one . I needed anatomy lessons.

Day 31-60 Sessions

Studying with the surgeon , and from his many books at home, I found the missing piece of my training, the prostate gland. Several books ,articles and videos had me convinced that with the right training and the proper tweaks I could get baby doll to orgasm without his dick. Now that I know what it is and where it is in the body, I can adjust it in Morgan to serve my needs. And I did , making it more sensitive allowed me to force my baby doll to get an erection from a vibrator up the ass , but not from me fucking him. I did enjoy his shame from having cum that way but I wanted to be inside him when he felt it. I needed to find the right tweak, people cum without wanting to all the time, its down to physiology. Soon I got him to get an erection from me fucking him, but he still wouldn’t cum .Every time I adjusted his prostate I fucked him , to see if he would cum , and every time he didn’t he got his revised punishment until I was ready to try again. 

Morgan and I are on a fainting couch, Morgan is riding my cock facing me with nipple clamps attached by a chain. I have the sudden urger to torture his nipples. It hit me that it doesn’t matter if he liked what I did to him , in fact that was the point of him now. He is my doll , my toy , mine, and the only thing that matters here between us is what I want. Knowing that I kept bouncing him on my cock using my hands on his hips to set and maintain my desired pace. My baby is gritting his teeth , only registering mild discomfort from the pain of me pounding his hole ( make a note to increase his prostate size, and sensitivity again). I sigh internally knowing that this session will not end in anything but a pleasant orgasm for myself. In anticipation of my orgasm I use my hands to push my baby all the way down on my cock, and allow my orgasm to wash over me. 

Once I recovered . ‘Did you cum on my cock?’ 

‘No Daddy’ he moaned , knowing full well what came next, as it had every time since we started training weeks ago. I wanted my dolls to struggle with their desire and humiliation , I wanted to fuck them body and mind. My baby was hard , and I needed to correct that ‘Stand up’ 

Morgan stood facing me with his hands at his side . I started to spank my baby’s balls , harder and faster until he was flaccid . I reach for the cock cage and key at my side , I lock his cock away. He didn’t cum on my cock and now he doesn’t have access to his for the rest of the day. Now this part I love, from my studies with the surgeon , I discovered a new way to fuck my baby doll , his urethra . Grabbing my wand case, I make a show of deciding which wand to pick, when I see the tears glistening in my baby’s eyes I decide to tune into his thoughts. “Oh god he’s going to pick the biggest one”. I smirk knowing my baby is right , ‘Open your mouth’. 

I hold the largest wand by its bulb toward his face, he opens his mouth and sucks on the wand vigorously knowing its the only lube he’ll get since he is being punished. ‘Step forward’, he obeys and I begin  
I feel my dick trying to stir , feeling his immense discomfort and his hurt pride at being unable to hide it , had me hot and bothered. But my current physiology limited my ability to get more pleasure, it needed to be changed. 

Day 61- 180 Sessions

All of this training takes a physical toll on me , my balls and cock would ache some days after I was done with baby-doll. I realized that in order to keep up with the demands of my libido I needed to make a few more adjustments on myself. So I enhanced my ability to deliver oxygen to my system , mildly desensitized my cock ( to offset over stimulation), increased the amount of cum I generate, as our sessions continued I made adjustments as I felt needed . Somehow I had stumbled my way to achieving multiple orgasms , my sessions with baby-doll took ages as I was ready to go again almost instantly , this new ability definitely threw baby-doll for a loop as he couldn’t bank on waiting me out anymore, I got more moans then grunts or groans, and he was even able to briefly feel pleasure from time to time. Now I would love to say this was done to my newly acquired stamina alone, but as I tweaked myself I was still tweaking baby-doll to my liking. 

By this time my adjustments to Morgan included giving him very sensitive nipples, a prostate organ that spans along about 8 cm of his rectum, and shrinking his adam’s apple to give make sure my baby makes softer sweeter noises during our sessions. We were close now I could feel it , every time I fucked baby-doll now I felt his hole twitching around me , and I swear there was precum on his stomach after one session. It wouldn’t be long now. 

This is the most laborious part of my plan , spending days training my doll , learning my new powers, and nights working the bar, all while keeping up appearances with the gang. With all of the new demands on my time I find myself relying heavily on reinforcing good or bad behavior using toys in my absence. If Morgan behaves himself and hits a new milestone, like sustaining an erection while being raped, he gets a dildo in the shape of my penis up his ass, and access to his cock while I am gone. When Morgan misbehaves he gets punished , a massive vibrating dildo up his ass stimulating his new and improved prostate , he’s allowed to get hard and then I place the cock ring on until I get back or the end of the day. 

Day 181 Session

I rolled over in bed, and decided fuck my baby-doll awake like I did most days, but today on the 181st day of training my baby doll finally came on my cock from my cock alone, and I felt all that he did on top of my own orgasm. 

I had Morgan face down on my bed hips up, I had an arm braced around his chest , and a hand on his hips, as I took him for the first time today. I started to register he was feeling something other than anger , and disgust during this session, he was feeling wild currents of pleasure as well. It was happening finally, but he was doing his best to make sure it didn’t .Feeling him fighting his approaching orgasm “I can’t come from this, I can’t come like this”, I realized my baby doll needed some more help getting there, giving me exactly what I want. Excited with being so close to victory I start thrusting without living my doll’s spasming hole, racing towards my own orgasm. When I’m close , I bite down viciously where his strained neck meets his taut shoulder. I hear him moan audibly and cry “No” internally , and that sends me over the edge into a long and hard earned orgasm. I got to feel his shame in contrast to my simultaneous orgasmic bliss , and it felt every bit of amazing that I had imagined. Today marks the end of phase one. Now that Morgan can cum while being raped, and I can read his mind up until the point of orgasm, the rest of my plan can begin. 

I was so elated that I withdrew from inside Morgan I flipped him over, and kissed him. Enjoying the sensation, I deepened the kiss forcing his lip open and my tongue inside his mouth. Once I had his mouth I lined up my cock and thrust back inside him, eager to make him come from my cock again. I was so delighted by my baby doll’s new skill I fucked him all the way through my shift at the bar, and into the late morning. 

I genuinely thought I would hate this part ( fucking a guy with no powers) a lot more than I did, it wouldn’t be a stretch to say I genuinely enjoyed training Morgan , my baby doll. I thought he would just be a means to an ends, a way to hone my skills in order to get my mark, but he actually mean something more to me. He is mine, every cry, every moan, comes from lips I crafted, every tear from eyes I designed. I am in truth his Daddy his maker. Something I would never have or want from Finn. 

Now its time to find out in Phase 2


	5. Phase 2 / New Dynamic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex completes phase 2 , and starts a new relationship dynamic with Morgan.

Now that I am on the cusp of having everything, I need to be more diligent. I am now running the doctors’ practices out of my new home office with prices and the understanding that my patients don’t ask any questions , money hasn’t been an issue , as long as people have issues with their body or their minds I will be able to afford my doll-house. According to the world outside, the only things that changed for me were my address , my becoming an entrepreneur -I started my own consultation firm a legal way for me to account for money made with my powers. I had the plastic surgeon gift me his posh new house in the Isle of Dogs . It was gated off, and sat on a bit of land making it the perfect place to keep my unwilling tenets. On top of that it had the added benefit of being far enough from the gangs normal haunts to deter unwanted pop overs but not far enough away to make them question Finn staying there with me , while he was displaced. I had both the surgeon and the psychiatrist give me power of attorney . After I push the thought that they still have their powers and I check them into a mental hospital out near the country. Dot all the i’s and cross all the t’s. 

The next night I see Finn I push a few thoughts at him, while holding a conversation about his job - you aren’t appreciated , you should do something about it. I steered the conversation over to his flat - you should get out of your lease . It shouldn’t be too long before Finn is jobless, and desperate for a new place to live . And I’ll be there when he is. 

Five days later, Finn loses his job , weeks later Finn loses his flat . With the community center no longer an option for residence Finn finds himself sitting dejectedly in front of Alex, homeless and jobless. 

‘Any chance you could give me a free beer seeing as I’m more pathetic then usual’. Finn asked giving a half arsed smile. I look him over , and smile doing my best to ignore how hard I am just out of Finn’s sight. 

‘You look the same amount of pathetic to me mate ’. 

‘Oh , well then you must have missed my new unemployed, and homeless smell’

‘What happened to your job ?’. Knowing full well I happened . 

‘I don’t honestly know, one minute I’m being dressed down by the rapey probation worker, the next I’m flipping papers , shouting and making a total arse of myself saying I quit .’ Finn sighs and drops his head to the counter. 

‘Now I’ve moved back in with me mum, and its just terrible’. I knew he still had his mother, I would love to have his ass now, but that would be all I would have. I needed more time with Morgan , making him my perfect baby doll . Then I can take Finn and make him everything I’ve every fantasized about. But for now , I slap down a mug of beer by his head ‘Thats rough mate , this one’s on me’. 

‘Look , I may have a gig for you, I’ve got a new job working out of this new doctor’s office, and there is a position yet to be filled . Only thing is its not that close you’d probably have to move to keep it.’

‘Yes, anything is better than living with me mum.’ I smile , we’ll see . 

‘I have a place out by the doctor’s office , you could stay with me for a bit until you could afford your own place. ’ Take the bait. 

‘That is fucking brilliant, you are the answer to me prayers is what you are... I could kiss you!!’ 

‘Not necessary ... how soon would you be able to move in and start ?’ 

‘I can be moved into yours in a week , if I can get a car.’

‘Perfect see you then mate’. He shakes my hand enthusiastically and practically sprints outside with my address. I am painfully hard by this point. 

Now that I have my new doll moving into the dollhouse, I can drop this awful gig at the bar. I quit before my shift ended, and head up to flat above the bar . I slam the door shut behind me drawing the attention of Morgan . The look of fear in his eyes and the trembling of his lips paired with the sight of my baby doll had gotten me cock twitching , I released my cock and balls from my pants . ‘Come suck my cock’ 

My baby doll made their way over quickly , and sunk to their knees. I looked at my baby doll appreciating their new look , full strawberry blonde hair down past his nipples, big plump lips , and a light dusting of freckles across their nose and cheeks. But my absolute favorite adjustment to date, has been his now A sized breast with his puffy highly sensitive nipples. I can now make my baby doll cum from biting and sucking on his breasts alone. For a few days it became my new favorite pass-time, as I watched a show, or lounged around I would have baby doll on my lap and would start playing with his nipples. Because of how girly he thought it was he fought against these orgasms the hardest, which I enjoyed a lot . Sometimes to draw out the session I would spank his balls to prevent his orgasm, just to build it back up, forcing him to beg to cum by his titties. 

My baby doll has improved so much at sucking my cock, he gets me off in record time, and I reward him by allowing him to swallow my cum. 

Today is a special day because today Morgan becomes a real person with a new photo Id , and a new date of birth . I show Morgan his new credentials, he frowns noticing the gender as female . I smile ‘Yes baby doll, Morgan Stephanie Wilson is your new identity for the outside world . Happy Birthday baby!’ 

‘In honor of your birthday , I’m going to take you out baby doll. I brought you new clothes to go with the new you. Baby doll and I arrive at the club. My baby looks hot in a dress, bomber jacket and platform boots . I steer baby doll to the dance floor, and start moving to the music ordering Morgan to dance too. I slip a pill of ecstasy , and swallow it dry , as new song starts and I switch to dry humping my baby doll in the middle of the dance floor. Morgan is mortified, and keeps trying to distance himself from me, but that only gets to hump him harder and longer and then This gets me so excited I drag baby doll to the bathroom and shove him into one of the stalls . I take baby doll’s jacket , and throw it to hang on the wall. ruck up his dress and tuck it into his bra . Using one arm I shove baby doll against the stall wall , while with the other hand I rip his panties. He lets out a groan from the rough tug on his sensitive balls, and I go to town on his ass. I couldn’t be gentle if I tried, because right now I am fucking the powers I’ve taken into Morgan as a side effect of the ecstasy I took . And soon I will be fucking those powers out of my baby doll. While cumming I notice a bright light... it worked.’ I don’t feel right ’ baby doll groans. When baby doll faces me I see her eye color flickering between seth's green and Morgan's blue.  
In answer- and to distract baby doll- I take three fingers and use them to fuck his ass until his cock is drooling cum onto the floor. ‘They’ll think its my cum all down your legs and they’ll only be half wrong.’ This sends my baby doll into a delicious spiral of shame. Wanting to capitalize on it I take my three fingers from inside of him, I force them into his mouth , as I push back inside of his ass. ‘My ecstasy just kicked in , baby doll the celebration has just begun’. Once I take the edge off with two powered orgasms , we head home for the real fun, baby doll dripping cum from his ass all the way . 

I’m on my back in bed with baby doll on his back on top of me moaning an squirming on my cock , as I pound into him rapidly seeking my powered orgasm. Morgan is now so sensitive he comes repeatedly from being fucked , apparently until he starts to have dry orgasms. I only noticed because my baby doll started shouting , and begging me to stop , because he just couldn’t cum anymore. After I orgasmed for the fourth time and took another power, I leaned down to his ear’ You’ve still got powers so we aren’t done, but we can take a pause from your ass baby doll.’ Only my baby dolls sweet cries could get me to stop rutting away to another powered orgasm. 

‘Thank you Daddy’. My baby doll has come so far , and learned so much. 

‘That mouth should be getting to work.’ I say gesturing to my still hard cock. Baby doll gets between my legs and starts sucking on my cock head. Wanting more I wrap my hands in baby doll’s hair and pull until I feel my head breach his throat, then I start to thrust. As I approached my orgasm a familiar sensation started to take over me, a powered orgasm, realizing what it was I forced all of my cock down baby doll’s throat and listened to him choke as I climaxed, it lasted a few minutes but no where near as long as I would have liked. ‘Sorry baby doll , but if fucking your throat is enough to take your powers, I've gotta go back to fucking your ass.’ 

My baby doll whimpers and pleads for me to reconsider while trying to scoot further away on the bed. I chuckle at the futile attempt, grab an ankle pull until I can reach his hip, then flip him over to his stomach pinning him with the weight of my body. Snapping my hips I thrust all the way in, in one stroke ‘You shouldn’t run from Daddy baby doll.’ 

My final loose ends , the people in Finn’s life who may come to question Finn’s new living arrangements.  
There is Jess the new mother , Rudy new step daddy, an Abby the wild card. Over the last few weeks I had given each a gift that would serve as the perfect distraction . I set Jess up with school covering it, and enough to get her and Rudy a new flat to raise the baby in. To have them squared away and less likely to check in with Finn. Abby was tricky as she was a bit of a wild card . I ended up giving her a Canadian passport ,cash , and a fake birth certificate , realizing that with the chance to be her own person Abby would wander off to her own adventures. They were all so grateful practically no questions were asked. 

No more phases, it was time for fun.


	6. Fun with Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all his careful planning Alex wants to enjoy his newest doll.

The days leading up to Finn moving in were so intense for me , I was in a constant state of arousal . Poor baby doll could barely keep up . Our sessions grew into hour long ordeals for him over night. But I couldn’t help myself the high of an impending victory had me feeling like a literal live wire. A glance or a whisper from baby doll and I was back inside him, for hours. So the moment Finn crosses the threshold with the last of his bags , I approach him , and place my hands on his neck. He looks confused ‘Welcome to your new home, you’ve no idea how long I’ve waited for this!’ The second I lay my hands on Finn I started to make changes to his body, shrunk his penis , gave him my preferred sensitive puffy nipples, and made his arsehole particularity sensitive . As a final touch I increase the size of his prostate (about 4 inches along his rectum) I still wanted him to dislike it more than like it, and increased it’s sensitivity. 

I push some thoughts to him as the last steps for safety in my plan to get Finn where he belonged ,under me. ‘You will obey Alex. You will not harm Alex. You will not harm Morgan. You will not harm yourself.’ That last instruction baby doll had shown me was a necessity after a close call. 

Finn was the first person I altered -aside from myself -who was conscious at the time, he started contorting his face showing his discomfort, I guess it hurts having your innards rearranged. ‘What’s going on , what’s happening to me?’ 

‘I’m making you my new doll ’ .And with that I proceed to choke Finn lifting him off the ground just to demonstrate my new strength. He was flailing his legs and whacking my hands in a futile attempt to get me to release him. I only relaxed the pressure I was applying when I felt his mind go unconscious. I repaired any damage to his throat , and vocal cords . I wanted to hear every single sound I wrung from putting him on my cock over the next few hours. Tossing him over my shoulder I motion Morgan to follow me to the play room. 

I toss Finn on the bed and place him face down with each arm tethered to a bed post , his legs free . Once he is set up on the bed I move to make sure Morgan and the camera are in position, just to the right of the bed ( similar to the way Jess was during our first time). I make sure to position my knees just inside his thighs, and line myself up driving into him while planking over him.

This felt just like the last time , Finn unconscious beneath me as I pound into him, except this time I’m really going to enjoy it. I chuckle to my self , and set a new punishing pace that has me going as I deep as I can while still  
keeping y chest off of him. With this new painful( for Finn) pace I feel him coming back round to consciousness. At first all he does is groan and moan and then comes the shouting . ‘What are you doing ?’ , struggling to get out realizing that he has been tied up. 

Looking at Morgan “help me please”,when all baby doll does is stay seated and silent as ordered. Finn starts to really put up a fight, he also tries to undo the knots with his powers. Now I drop down on to him with my full weight while pinning him down, me still being inside him makes my cock sink deeper into him. .At this Finn is screeching in pain , but I could care less at he clenches down with his channel hurtling me into a powered orgasm. I keep grinding into Finn looking to make him screech and to extend my orgasm. My timing could not have been better I realize as one of the ropes is off his wrist. 

Now that his powers are gone he is truly mine, for as long as I want. Feeling the truth of this to my core, I am already back to fucking Finn. I cum like this twice before I realize that the only thing I am getting from Finn is just pain, and terror not an ounce of pleasure. So I adjust, moving onto my knees while still inside Finn. Setting a pace with my thrusts and pulling Finn down on every in stroke making sure I bottomed out each time drilling into his prostate. I kept this up until I came inside him five times, and made him cum twice. Each time he came was accompanied by a build up of denial , shame, and a tiny bit of rage / humiliation that he could do nothing to make me stop. 

I call Morgan over and order him to sit in front of Finn facing them ,pushes Finn’s head down to Morgans cock ‘Suck his cock” . Tuning in to him I heard his confusion and disgust with the fact he was following my command and couldn’t stop himself. He still was crying out from my cock driving into him , while baby doll’s dick down his throat, the vibration set baby doll off unused to having his dick stimulated .I only let Finn up off baby doll’s cock when he orgasms for the third time around my cock, it took awhile even with his new and improved body. I keep this position up for a while, long enough to feel fatigue .

I give Morgan permission to remove his vibrator and leave the room, then I enter a feverish state as Finn keeps fighting his orgasms, and keeps up a litany of “but I’m not gay” ,”why am I cumming”, “this isn’t right” . His inner turmoil was urging me on to fuck him deeper, faster and making me cum for nearly as long as a powered orgasm. 

I take Finn while on my back, on my side,... I take Finn again and again until all the positions and orgasms blend together so it feels like one long intense orgasm, and my greatest dream realized. 

I come too hours later. I was in such a frenzied state of euphoria I hardly remember untying Finn and bending him over the bed, to continue fucking him, but I must have because that is the position I awake to being in, my cock still inside Finn’s arse. I vaguely recall Finn going limp , and me continuing to fuck him.I pull out slowly trying to make sense of why his ass feels so strange. I take a better look at Finn beneath me , and I notice his back is weirdly arched. Once my cock is out a stream of my cum starts falling out of Finn’s arsehole. Curious I flip Finn over to discover he is once again unconscious , and his stomach is distended. I push on his stomach , and my cum starts to rush out of his arse. I couldn’t help but smile as I realized I fucked and came inside of him so much that I filled him up with my cum literally. It must have been well over 10 hours of me cumming for him to get like this , I didn’t know I had it in me . This new development feels like yet another victory as I look over my newest doll , and the river of cum still gushing out his arse. 

Now that I have the time , I can test my limits .Its time to train my little troll doll for his new life in the doll house.


	7. Troll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The making of a troll doll

I couldn’t change Finn too much outwardly , too many people would ask questions. But everything under his clothes was fair game. The second I had deflated his stomach I got to work, with only my enjoyment in mind. First I wanted to give him the cock he deserves, so I placed my hands on his thighs and concentrated on giving him a dick that would be 3 inches when hard. I then focused on giving him big sensitive balls (easy targets) , I stopped a second to appreciate that with the size of his balls it almost looked like he didn’t have a cock. But for my purposes his dicklet was still there.

Finn is insecure in his masculinity unlike Seth who was very secure in his masculinity, so my approach would have to be different. He will fight violently against any insinuation that he is gay. So making him orgasm from having a dick inside any part of him would be the perfect way to keep my fantasy alive. I can make him cum from being fucked up the arse by my cock easy . The hard part is getting him to cum from getting fucked in the mouth, and up his piss slit, that requires conditioning . 

Week 2 

Finn needed to know exactly where he stood in the doll house- the bottom. Finn hated me penetrating him , struggled with me being inside him both mentally and physically . I only had a problem with the latter, he kept bucking and squirming interrupting my strokes and forcing me out of his hole. 

So I had to get creative with Finn’s punishment -and breaking Seth down into my perfect baby doll- the very next time I was defied, I ordered troll onto all fours on the play bed, with his legs bound to each other. I called baby doll over from beside the camera. I positioned baby doll behind troll’s arse and lined baby doll dick up with troll’s hole. I guide baby doll inside Finn , I can feel Baby doll’s confusion as I normally don’t allow him to use his dick like a man. But his confusion turns to revulsion as I shove two fingers into his ass ‘Fuck my fingers baby doll”.

Baby doll sets up a lack luster pace slowly sinking onto my fingers and pulling out of Finn’s arse .Then slowly pushing into Finn and off of my fingers. Frustrated and annoyed I force four of my fingers into Babydoll and growl “Faster, go faster”. And with no choice he does ramming into Finn, and riding my fingers at a frantic pace. My baby doll is now drawing groans from Finn ( his dick is only long enough to graze Finn’s new prostate) , and himself with this new pace. Eventually Baby doll came inside Finn ,’You can stop now baby doll , but don’t move’. 

I withdraw my fingers and absent mindedly forced four of my fingers into baby doll’s mouth for cleaning, when he finished sucking them clean I pushed his back until his chest was against Finn’s back with his dick still inside of him. I pushed Baby doll’s legs out wider and lined up with Finn’s already occupied hole. I forced my head in past Finn’s sphincter , and he let out his first howl of pain , trying his hardest to buck me out but finding it near impossible with the extra bindings , and weight from Baby doll. I grin and push in as deep as I can while in this position.  
I set a punishing pace for myself so I know that the stimulation against baby doll’s dick is too much for him. I get two ruined orgasms from Baby doll with the moans, and tears that stir my cock. Finn in the same time has cum exactly once from my cock drilling into his new prostate. Now that they are both sensitive from their orgasms my cock gets harder , knowing they will both fight the next orgasm I wring from them even harder, adding to my pleasure. Fueled by this I keep pounding into Finn, until Baby doll is howling from over stimulation, from four ruined orgasms.I remove my cock from Finn’s arse then order baby doll to get his dick cleaned by Finn. Right when Finn has baby doll’s dick in his mouth ,I slide into Finn’s gaping hole and put my hands around Finn’s neck so I can feel him swallowing baby doll’s dick. ‘You will learn to keep my dick inside you , or this will be your daily life’ I grunt into his ear as I cum inside him for the final time this session. 

Week 4  
I thought I had driven home the point of my absolute dominance to Finn , he didn’t buck my cock out any more. But, Finn kept refusing to open his mouth for my cock. So I would have to pinch his nose shut until he gasped for air while slapping him repeatedly in the face until he opened his mouth. Then I would ream his throat , his chocking and sputtering urging me to increase my pace to have him make more noises. After I came to my satisfaction I would splay him over my lap , face up ,and paddle the absolute shit out of his enlarged balls, every time. I needed a new strategy, this was getting old. 

For our next session I laid him across the bed with his head slightly over the edge. I angled my cock over his face, and after a few slaps to the face , he obediently opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue . I drive my cock all the way in , in one stroke. I set a leisurely pace as I wanted him to resign himself to being used for my pleasure . After cumming for the second time down his throat I felt the strong urge to piss, but I had no desire to remove my cock from down his throat. So I released the flood gates while still logged in his throat. I pulled my dick out just far enough to make sure he could taste it , and kept releasing until my bladder was empty .‘Your will take everything my cock has to give’. He fought against it once he realized what was happening ,but by then I was finished. Afterwards, I pulled out of his mouth and slapped him around face and balls. 

Week 6  
Re-purposing Finn as a living urinal , did reduce the number of defiant acts from him , but I wanted to eradicate his bad behavior entirely. And then it came to me , he could be a living flesh sleeve as well.

I took Finn to the play room and strapped him to the wall in an X position. I slapped his face for fun, and back handed his balls a few times just to see him squirm and his skin redden. When I got bored with it I grabbed his dick , and focused on increasing its size to be wide enough and thick enough to take my cock inside its urethra without completely destroying it. When I finished his urethra was about 6 cm wide ( highly sensitive) , his dick was 20 cm long and 16 cm wide. It was comically too large for his frame.

‘You are my doll for me to play with as I choose, from now on you will be my urinal , and flesh sleeve troll doll.’ I smile at him as I trace the head of his monstrously large dick head. “But I am not needlessly cruel to my dolls, I am going to open you up and lube you before I use my sleeve. ” 

I force two of my fingers past his lips ‘Suck them like your life depends on it’.  
I yank my fingers out of his mouth and press them into his urethra , I make sure to hold his dick in place to I can get a nice rhythm. Jerking my fingers out of his urethra I shoved three fingers into his mouth and repeated the process, but his hole was too dry to allow for a nice rhythm. 

I needed more lube if I was ever going to get more than three fingers in here. So with my fingers still inside him I upped his precum production - his dick would be drooling almost constantly. 

I started to bite and nip his nipples while fingering his new hole , to increase the precum he produced. Eventually he started releasing enough precum that the finger fucking could resume. I didn’t stop until there was a small puddle between his feet .I hadn’t planned on fucking this new hole today , but it was sooo tight and responsive around my fingers, and hearing Finn’s absolute horror over his new appendage had me harder than I’d been in weeks.

So I decided to try out the new accessory on my doll. Holding the sleeve I pushed in .He felt me stretching out his hole , and proceeded to scream. I couldn’t have cared less , as I pushed in further into heaven. I had a tight , warm self lubricating hole, that I could wrap my hands around and squeeze for extra friction. I nearly lost my mind thrusting with abandon for ages, cumming over and over again. When I finally pulled out of my new sleeve there was a constant stream of his precum mixed with my cum rushing out of his wrecked slit. 

‘I’m going to make you cum from this too.’ He let out a moan , and started to tear up. I laughed slapped his face twice, and left him there.  
Week 7  
When I got him to start cumming from his wrecked piss slit after I fucked it , I knew I could start the real fun . Now he is the troll doll of my dreams.


	8. Baby Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a new plan for Baby doll

For every bit of humiliation and degradation I wanted my troll doll to feel , I wanted the opposite for my baby doll. I became fixated on the idea that if I found the right approach I could make my baby doll love to be fucked by me, to transcend past rape to something else not making love but not a violation in her mind. I eased off my punishments from a brutalizing spanking session to light and playful spanking sessions. I made sure she came with me every time, and when we came I always had my lips on hers (I could never make out with a him) usually with my tongue in her mouth. 

It wasn’t enough .Baby doll hated it ,every second of our time together , but couldn’t muster up the will to hurt me , or leave me, so she tried to rebel in other ways. 

Baby doll caught on realizing that my new desires were the reason I increased the number of sessions, and it took me ages to finished with her. So Baby doll played along, breathy moans of ecstasy , enthusiastic participation all in an effort to make me finish our play sessions faster , so I would remove my cock. And I’ll be damned if it didn’t’ work!

I knew she was manipulating me ,trying to make me cum, but her moans of pleasure, calling me Daddy in that new sweet voice, and her moving with me pushing my cock further inside her drove me wild. I came fast and hard every time we fucked over and over , and while I am now multi-orgasmic I am not a machine. 

Our sessions while more frequent were getting shorter and shorter, but baby doll wasn’t getting any closer to loving my cock being inside of her. After several sessions of this I grew furious, I was getting a cheap imitation of what I actually wanted, and Baby doll was denying me my fantasy. So I decided to punish Baby doll while rewarding myself. 

In order to start the punishment I needed to make some adjustments to baby doll’s body. I decreased the girth of her dick so I can now lap my fingers around it , and increased urethral sensitivity. Increased pre-cum production to a near ridiculous level, every time I played with my baby doll from now on her dick would be hard, and weeping.  
For myself I increased the size of her breasts to be perfect for my hands ,keeping them round and the nipples highly sensitive. 

My new strategy was in a way my old strategy with extra steps . My Baby doll would only be able to cum with my cock inside her, but my cock would only be inside her when she begged for it. Until she did beg for it she wouldn’t be cumming at all . However our play sessions would increase in frequency, so baby doll would be hard and weeping all day but given no release. Unfortunately for me this meant that I couldn’t fuck my baby doll as she was now conditioned to cum with me while my cock was inside her ass.

This got me frustrated and in my frustration I became relentless , every time I laid eyes on baby doll I would start a session. Wake up sessions, hallway sessions, poolside sessions, dinner sessions .Sessions where I only bit and chewed on her neck, and nipples right up until the point of ejaculation or fucked her dick with a finger, until I felt her dick twitch at which point I would abruptly stop and slap a cock ring on the base of her dick and balls .  
The whole time of our new play baby doll would be begging for release, tears streaming down, but when offered an out on my cock she would cease her pleas and grow silent. . Silent until she started gagging on my cock, my frustration had me pounding her throat until her jaw ached .This continued for some weeks , my baby doll was stubborn even while left hanging on the edge of orgasm, at all hours of the day . 

Today was like so many others , I had found and stopped baby doll in the hallway and started a session . I had one nipple in my mouth a hand on the other nipple and the other hand playing with the rim of his arse. I went back and forth with her nipples until they looked raw, and her cock was bobbing red and angry. Baby doll had tears streaming down her face as they saw me reach for a cock ring in my pockets. ‘Please Daddy don’t , please let me cum’. Baby doll was working herself up chest heaving.  
‘You know the rules baby doll .” Baby doll dropped down to her knees before me and freed my cock. She began sucking on it furiously , I had to pull her off my cock. I deliberately went for my pocket , only stopping when I heard.  
‘Please Daddy I want to cum , please, please fuck me.’ As she said this she shoved her pants and underwear down and pushed her arse out to me. 

I took a second to appreciate the view and then I took my cock in hand and baby doll in the other hilting myself in one stroke, pulling a beautiful groan out of baby doll. Baby doll was so tight from weeks of being left alone that we both needed time to adjust. But once I had my bearings I went to town on my baby doll releasing weeks of sexual frustration. Baby doll was moaning so loud, and long she sounding like a ghost finally able to cum .Her arse twitched and spasming around my cock so tightly as she came with me that it made me orgasm inside her. At some point baby doll’s legs went out , and she went on her knees me still pounding away inside her. Then eventually she was laid out on the hallway floor as I came inside her again and again. Victory was a high I had come to expect, and it didn’t let me down. I rode the high and my baby doll straight into the next day. 

When was the last time I had a powered orgasm?

**Author's Note:**

> I will keep adding tags, as the plot comes to me. Enjoy!!
> 
> [My ko-fi account](https://ko-fi.com/inheat13)


End file.
